My Child
by Yami Tenno 3
Summary: Vader contemplate's his chioce at the end of ESB  Songfic My child by Disturbed.


**My Child**

_Yami here, this is a songfic for guess what star wars, the song is my child from Disturbed. __J It takes place when Vader's trying to catch the Falcon at the end of ESB._

_I'm deeply surprised nobody else wrote one with this song, I hope you like it._

* * *

><p>Darth Vader watched as the Millennium Falcon attempted to escape the imperial grasp once more, from his ship the Executor. His son was on that ship…and he couldn't let him get away again!<p>

Tore it up again, I couldn't stop againLet it go till there was nothing in the way Fought the feeling then, I gave in again Sweet surrender to an angel I denied

He wouldn't stop, not till Luke was safe by his side. Vader remembered the boy's Mother, he let nothing stop him then to…and in the end he killed her…he killed his angel.

No! He told himself. He didn't kill her…Luke is proof of that.

When you came to life I was terrifiedI knew that nothing else would ever feel the same Doubt came over me, what kind of father would I be?I knew the time had come to stand up and be a man

Vader was overjoyed secretly, when he found out the boy had lived. But at the same time he was scared, did the boy know Vader was his Father, what had Obi-wan told him?

But that was quickly replaced by his desire to catch the boy, to never let him out of his sight again…To rule the Galaxy as Father and son!

Vader wasn't going to let anybody get in his way, not even the Emperor! He and his son were going to be reunited.

To change the face of my life, your future in mind Time to do what was right, a new beginning

"Luke." Vader sent telepathically.

"Father." The boy responded.

"Son, come with me." Vader told him. Why couldn't Luke see the wonderful future they would share together…Why didn't Padme?

The world around me died when I saw that heartbeatI knew it wasn't a sin Can someone tell me why this has happened to me? Why was it only in death, were you redeemed, my child?

Vader remembered when Padme had first told Anakin she was pregnant. How the nightmares had tormented him. Vader didn't regret his action's…it was for the good of his empire…for the good of his wife and child.

No serenity within agony Every day brings on a hundred ways to fight Constant scrutiny, I can feel you judging meResurrecting every demon left inside

He had lost all of humanity on Mustafar. Vader had slaughtered hundreds without regret…

From the distance he could sense Luke pleading with Obi-wan!

Jealousy and rage filled the Vader. First Obi-wan turns his wife against him, now he's keeping his boy from him too!

Her face was horrified, you struggled still alive My only desire was to trade my soul for yours Grief crippled me, the reaper cheated meLeft me yearning for the path I'd come to adore

Vader could still see Luke and Padme's horror as they saw what Anakin had become. He was to busy dreaming about their future to notice.

The galaxy had token everything from him, his mother, wife, power and his son."It is your destiny." Vader told him.

To change the face of my life, your future in mindTime to do what was right, a new beginning

Out of nowhere the ship made the jump for light speed!

Everything fell silent, and everybody turned to the Dark Lord, to see what he'd do.

For a long moment he just stood there. All his dreams for there future turned to meaningless dust.

The world around me died when I saw that heartbeatI knew it wasn't a sinCan someone tell me why this has happened to me?Why was it only in death, were you redeemed, my child?

Vader turned to leave.

Everybody watched fear on there face. Who was going to die for this?

My child, the world around me died when I saw that heartbeatI knew it wasn't a sin Can someone tell me why this has happened to me?Why was it only in death, were you redeemed, my child?

Vader just continued heading towards his courtier's. He'd never get another chance at his son ever again…and he knew it. He had failed.

I pray, you were redeemed, my child

* * *

><p><em>There you have it, hope you enjoyed. Now Click the button below to review. Reviews make the world go round.<em>


End file.
